The present invention relates to a dishwasher comprising a system for drying objects to be washed in the dishwasher and a method for operating the same.
In the course of the washing operation in a dishwasher, one or several washing processes are usually carried out to clean the objects for washing located in the dishwasher. The last washing process is usually followed by a clear rinsing phase followed by a drying process to dry the objects to be washed. Different drying systems are known for drying objects to be washed in a dishwasher.
For example, the objects to be washed can be dried by own-heat drying using a heat exchanger, whereby the rinsing liquid for the clear rinsing is heated and thus objects to be washed which have undergone a hot clear rinse are dried by themselves as a result of the own heat of said objects to be washed which has thus built up during the drying process. In order to achieve this own heat drying, the clear rinsing liquid is heated to a certain temperature in the heat exchanger and applied to the objects to be washed by means of spray devices provided in the dishwasher. As a result of the relatively high temperature of the clear rinsing liquid usually of 65° C. to 70° C., it is achieved that a sufficiently large amount of heat is transferred to the objects to be washed so that water adhering to the objects to be washed is evaporated by heat stored in the objects to be washed.
In a further known drying device, a separate heat source, e.g. a hot air blower, is used in the washing container to heat the moist air mixture during the drying process so that the air in the washing container can absorb a larger quantity of water.
A disadvantage of the drying systems according to the prior art described above is that the drying processes are carried out without taking into account the type and quantity of the objects to be washed located in the dishwasher, which can have the result that the drying process lasts longer than is necessary whereby unnecessary thermal energy is wasted. However, it is particularly disadvantageous if the drying process is too short so that the objects to be washed located in the dishwasher are not yet completely dried after the end of the drying process.